


homecoming

by chuafterdark



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Edging, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: implied intergalactic trio x reader || focus on thor x readerSummary: coming home never felt betterWarnings: masturbation, dirty thoughts, teasing, degradation, blowjobs, handjobs, edging, voyeurism, creampie, your usual bells, and whistles lads
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers/Thor/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: intergalactic trio is my baby and this was sitting in my drafts for the longest time lmao

You were sitting across from Thor when your eyes wandered down to his hands, attempting to hide the growing bulge in his pants, his eyes looking anywhere but your own, trying to move the conversation along, praying you wouldn’t notice his indecency.

He hoped you wouldn’t notice his shaky breath and restless hands, rubbing himself through his pants, doing his best to stop his hips from thrusting harder against his warm palms.

Or did he?

Whenever your head turned to look out the window to see what Carol and Valkyrie were up to with the others, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t notice how he gripped his erection harder looking you up and down while you weren’t focused on him.

You couldn’t help but imagine what he looked like on nights alone, when the three of you left him alone and needy, leaving him to take care of himself.

The image of Thor, alone in his room, hand gripping his cock until he was panting and cumming all over himself, strings of cum splattering across his abs and dripping all over his sheets, his large chest heaving with pleasure. 

It was almost too easy to imagine him servicing himself like that, rubbing his nipples and stroking his cock, moaning your names, wishing you were all there to see just how dirty and needy he still was, tasting his own cum off his fingers.

“Uh… my lady?” His cheeks were flushed as you turned to look at him, trying to ignore the growing heat between your legs while he no longer tried to hide the large bulge in his pants, doing his best not to present himself entirely to you, his hands rubbing his thighs until he could barely look straight. His voice dripping with need, looking at you with his big blue eyes, “please help me?”

“Can’t wait until the girls finish their workouts?” Your tongue slid across your lips quickly, trying to hide how eager you were to get your hands on him, raising a single eyebrow with a collected smirk, “you’d rather cum now and get punished by them later, is that it? _You’ve always been a glutton for punishment - panting and begging for us each night.”_

“It’s my first night back since returning from Asgard, I’ve done as you asked and haven’t cum since leaving.” Thor let his gaze fall, looking almost ashamed at the accusation, which you would’ve believed if a moan didn’t slip past his lips again, his hands returning to their spot on his crotch, massaging himself through his pants. “Aside from seeing how hard I was each day, I’m sure the other dignitaries could smell the arousal in my pants, _hoping I would bed one of them to relieve the pressure.”_

With one final glance to Carol and Valkyrie finishing their workout and hydrating, you turned your attention back to Thor, moving from your spot across from him to the floor before him. All the while, you hummed to yourself, making quick work of his zipper to find his cock already red and throbbing, dripping with precum and sweat.

The sound of relief in his sigh as you freed his cock and wrapped your hands around the base was music to your ears, lowering your head and hiding your smile just enough to wrap your lips around the head, tasting his precum, letting him go with a loud pop. 

“You must be so pent up, how long has it been? Barely over a week?” You took the time to look up at Thor’s shameful blush, eyes clouded in nothing but desire as you smiled and slapped his cock against his abs. “We order you to edge yourself for a week and you’re already so willing to break the rules just being left alone with one of us? _Tsk_. I thought we trained you to be better than this.”

Another moan left Thor’s lips as you talked down to him, barely having enough restraint to keep his hands to his sides as the three of you first taught him to when you started sleeping with each other.

“Nothing to say for yourself?” You weren’t sure how much time had passed, or how they knew where you two were, but Carol and Valkyrie flew into the room quietly, the latter lingering in Carol’s lazy embrace as they leaned against the now carefully locked door, waiting for a reply from the God of Thunder. “C’mon, your majesty, what happened to all your manners? Thought you knew better than to not reply to us.”

The two of them watched carefully from their little perch, still too tired from their workout to do much just yet. 

“We could just leave you like this, blushing like a schoolgirl,” Carol mused aloud next, wetting her dry lips with a quick swipe of her tongue, “imagine how long it’ll take the rest of the team to notice the big erection you’re sporting - don’t think they’ll be able to keep their hands off you.”

Thor shuddered at the thought of being so exposed to the rest of your friends, though he wasn’t sure if it was more from pleasure or fear.

“I know it’s no excuse, but it’s been a long week of discussions with planetary leaders and commanders,” his voice was more solemn now than it had at the beginning of the afternoon when he first came back home, “the thought of the three of you was the only thing keeping me sane while I was away.”

The whole time, you were stroking him lazily, just enough pressure to stay on edge and leaking for you without any fear of losing control and cumming. 

Once he gave the argument, his noises reduced back to moans once more, the obscenities filling the room with a greater volume than before, leaving the three of you to share looks as a way to discuss your next course of action.

“Relax and let me ease some of the pressure, baby, we’ll take it easy tonight since you must be tired from traveling and being surrounded by all those diplomats.” Both Carol and Valkyrie mirrored each other, small, tired smiles on their faces as they shrugged and walked over to rest on the couch where you sat before, letting you take charge for the night. “I can take care of you and we can all go to sleep…at least, once those two gym rats decide to shower so they don’t stink up my sheets.”

The two in question would’ve been more offended if they weren’t so tired, opting instead to roll their eyes and hide their pouts in tightening their embrace, watching the two of you like their own private show.

“Complain all you want, the two of you were probably watching us workout from our spot in the yard,” Carol peeked her head up from the nook of Valkyrie’s neck to scrunch her nose and stick her tongue out, not wanting to be demoted to just a gym rat. “That’s probably what got you on the floor - the two of us all breathless and sweaty by ourselves - feel left out?”

By the squeak that followed, you assumed the other woman pinched Carol’s side, a small punishment to remind her to just relax and enjoy the show while they came down from their workout.

In all honesty, any follow-up was lost on you and Thor. 

When Carol spoke up you had already stripped off your bottoms and hovered over him, lining him up to your entrance, both of you already wet enough to slip in without too much effort.

“Let’s give them a good show, hmm?” A giggle quickly followed the moan that left your lips as he filled you completely, giving you both a few seconds to adjust before you started moving, dropping your head against his chest, finding comfort in hearing the beat of his heart against you. “Hold on from cumming for just a little bit longer, okay?”

“Of course,” Thor’s hands rested on your thighs, ready to grip onto them at any second if you gave him permission to, moaning to his heart’s content as you rode him, gradually picking up the pace as you chased your own orgasm.

Despite the overwhelming pleasure, he focused enough to straighten his back and pull you in for a sloppy kiss, tugging on your bottom lip and peppering your jaw with more, his teeth grazing your pulse point pushing you closer to the edge.

“Thor, I’m gonna -” your rhythm became sloppy as his lips returned to suck on your weak spot, slapping his hands hard against your thighs - signaling him to hold you down or take charge and fuck you both until he emptied his load in you.

You felt Thor’s lips twist into a smile as an accidental, excited discharge of sparkles came from his hands, gripping your thighs like no tomorrow as he plowed into you with more energy than he’s ever shown before, compensating for the long week without the three of you. 

At some point, Val had taken a phone out to record the two of you, your moans and grunts rivaled only by the sound of your wet skin slapping against each other as he used you as easily as a glorified fleshlight.

Both of you panting as you came together, filling you until the cum leaked out, his large hands still holding you firmly against him, slow rolls of his hips doing his best to ride out both of your orgasms as best he could.

Rather than remove yourself from his warmth, you slumped onto his chest and wrapped your arms lazily around his waist as his arms did the same to you, both too out of breath and satisfied to care to clean up so quickly.

“Welcome home.” You let your eyes close as you whispered into his chest, and even though you weren’t sure if he could hear you, the happy vibration in his chest had to be a sign that he did.

“I guess that puts us on aftercare duty?” Carol and Valkyrie let you both rest for a bit while they got up and stretched, the former once again smiling as she huffed and “complained”, “and they said we would stink up the sheets?”

If you had any more energy, you would’ve rolled your eyes, but thankfully Val had recovered just enough to do it for you, pinching Carol again before Thor’s booming laughter filled the room. _“It’s good to be home.”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this or any of my other works please consider donating to my ko-fi @chuwaeyo and help me eat and pay for textbooks lol
> 
> more commission/donation info can be found on my tumblr @subavengers


End file.
